Terra Nova
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Everybody knows Terra as the (former) Teen Titan who sacrificed her life to save her teammates, Beast Boy in particular. Everybody also knows that – although reluctant to accept it – Terra survived and doesn't remember a thing. But what they don't know is... Terra's slowly remembering. (Eventual TerraXAqualad)
Hi, everyone, MarcellusMiro66 here! This is a **_Teen Titans_** anthology series; a throwback to classic comic book/superhero movies such as _Superman_ , _Batman_ , _Dick Tracy_ , _Darkman_ , _The Rocketeer_ , _Blade_ , and _X-Men_ to name a few, the story takes place after _The Titans Alliance_.

After her final encounter with Beast Boy, Terra begins to slowly recover fragments of her old memory; during this, Nightshade – leader of the Titans Alliance – decides to keep her under close surveillance. At the same time, numerous new superheroes/vigilantes emerge from the shadows in the wake of the Titans Alliance. This story may take some cues/pay some homage to the _Teen Titans Go!_ comic (based from the 2003 series, not the 2013 one), so you've now been made aware.

 **Warning** : _Major_ Spoilers Ahead!

Enjoy! If you can...

* * *

 _"My name is Terra... And I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One by one... I have destroyed the Teen Titans. And with no one left to stop me... I have brought an entire city to its knees. My name is Terra. I have done horrible things... And I have absolutely no regrets..."_

 _Her name **is** Terra. She **has** done horrible things. She **did** sworn to serve a dark master. She **did** obey his every command **and** commit crimes in his name. She **had** betray **and** attack everyone who used to be her friend. She did destroy the Teen Titans. With no one left to stop her, she had brought an entire city to its knees. Her name **is** Terra. She **had** done horrible things..._

 _And she **has** absolutely regrets without a shadow of a doubt._

* * *

 _ **(Wednesday, June 28th 2006)  
**_ _ **(Jump City** – **8:00 PM DST)**_

She never liked going outside, especially when it was regarded after hours, but this was one of her notable exceptions. Slipping on her blue jacket, she slipped out of her her apartment and up to the rooftop of the building; she slumped down to the ground and curled up into a ball, beginning to gaze up at the stars above. The last time she saw stars like those was... A long time ago, she thought. She still couldn't remember what she had to do, rather than just be another pretty face in a crowd full of endless pretty faces. Speaking on pretty faces, she began to reminisce about (and instantly grimace at) the last encounter with that Teen Titan:

 _"Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory..."_

What if things hadn't changed? Would this "Terra" just be a memory like she is now?

Burying her hands into her face, "Terra" began to cry and remain on the roof until morning... Completely unaware of the presence of a marine telepath watching her from afar. Said telepath clutched the tracking device in his grasp (specifically his right hand), debating whether or not to attach the tracking device to the girl he was supposed to watch over.

That's exactly what Aqualad did, however.

* * *

 _ **(Justice League Watchtower** – **7:00 PM)**_

Nightshade was typing up on his newly acquired supercomputer – courtesy of Bruce Wayne / Batman himself – the profiles of his teammates plus a few more; he saw more than a few party crashers during the confrontation with the Brotherhood of Evil. One, a villain(?) named Red-X: First donned by the Boy Wonder, Robin since retired from the alias, which was currently held by the mystery man – or woman – underneath. However, due to him and the Teen Titans leader teaming up with each other on one occasion... The term "villain" may be debatable. Two, another villain(?) named Jinx: She was one of the former students of the H.I.V.E. (Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination) Academy before the school collapsed... Literally. She was now one of the former members of the H.I.V.E. Five. Three, a hero(!) named Wonder Girl: This was a girl whom he could tolerate... Besides Black Arrow. The sister and apprentice of one Wonder Woman of the Justice League, she was only on Earth for a few moments or more and she was already seeking trouble, albeit unintentionally. Four, another hero(?) whose identity remains anonymous at this moment. As far as he was concerned...

The power to control Earth was quite heroic. Or villainous. Or possibly even both.

It was following this information proceeding through his head that Nightshade began to reach an epiphany: He had witnessed this amazing ability before. _But where?_ He began to search and skim through the list of the Teen Titans; he found this extremely difficult considering the number of which had skyrocketed since the Brotherhood Brawl. It was then on Page 52 that he finally found who was he looking for: Tara Markov, the illegitimate daughter of King Viktor of Markovia and the brother of Brion Markov aka "Geo-Force". This also made her the illegitimate Princess of Markovia. She and her brother were tormented and tortuously experimented on by the royal court for months and maybe years; It was because of this that Tara couldn't stay in her homeland and ran away from her family.

 _So the term "villain" was out of debate – a fallen hero was more suitable._

Nightshade pulled open his desk drawer door and out his T-Communicator; he soothed his nose and practically prayed that the one Titan he was making the call to was not sleeping yet.

* * *

 _ **(Titans East Tower** – **7:30 PM)**_

Speaking of whom, Aqualad and the rest of the team were sprawled out all over the living room, bored senseless and senselessly aiming for something to do to kill their boredom. Then again, considering that the team was in the East, what was there to do? However...

 ** _"Aqualad! Come in, Aqualad!"_**

Everybody, the marine telepath in particular, leaped up from their spots and began sprinting towards him. Aqualad wouldn't have any of it, so he raised one hand which prompted his teammates to screech to a stop. He placed the T-Communicator to face his caller,

 _"Nightshade?"_

 ** _"I'm gonna guess: You thought I was Robin?"_**

 _"Seriously, are you sure you and he aren't brothers?"_

 ** _"I seriously doubt that possibility, Aqualad. Listen, I need to speak with you... Alone."_**

Aqualad furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, but eventually nodded and shot the rest of the team a glorious glare that signaled them not to follow. He filed into his room and locked everything that needed to be locked. Turning his attention back to the T-Communicator, he nervously blew hair out of his face,

 _"You were saying?"_

 ** _"I was saying... There's something I need you to do... Alone."_**

* * *

The day: June 28th, 2006. The time: 7:00 Daylight Savings Time (DST). The time in general: Nighttime. The name: Who knew?

A navy blue 1967 Ford Mustang GT Fastback pulled up to the concealed club disguised as a hardware store. It was because of the decrease in corrupt cops and increase in candid cops that the crime rate in Gotham City was rapidly reducing. It didn't mean that the violent fear running rampant in the city was gone, but it was getting there. For the citizens, however, it was enough for them to breath a fresh sigh of relief and remain alert until the crime wave had subsided.

For now, they had them to rely on.

 _"That's them, Robin?"_

 _"That's them, Raven."_

The two more authoritative members of the Teen Titans were secretly scouting for crooked criminals on the relentless run. They hadn't exactly told the others where they were going; they were told only that it was another mission of many that would follow in the weeks to come. This was their fifth mission.

A grey 1968 Plymouth Road Runner Hemi pulled up to the curb and two men exited. One had slicked burnette hair, a goatee, a blue-and-white suit, and a Walther P99 carried in a Galco Royal Guard holster. The other had shaved dirty blonde hair, a shaved beard, a black leather jacket with a grey long-sleeve shirt/blue slim fit jeans/black boots, and a Walther P99AS carried in a DeSantis Thumb Break Scabbard. They both exchanged knowing glances before entering inside, not noticing the two vigilantes watching them in incognito.

 _"You think you can get us inside?"_ Robin readied his bo-staff.

 _"No,"_ Raven scoffed, _"but I'll try."_

Channeling her inner chakra, the teenage empath teleported herself and her teammate inside the building. They both followed the two men to the club, waiting outside the door. A total of 13 to 27 men inside was their guess:

 ** _"Arthur, pass the bottle of beer, will ya?"_**

 ** _"Brian, please stop shouting in my ear!"_**

 ** _"Connor, point that damn gun anywhere but here!"_**

 ** _"Darcy, damn it! Tell everybody to shut up for a moment!"_**

 ** _"Emmett's got something to say, so shut up for a moment!"_**

Everybody in the room piped down as Emmett, the defacto leader, stood up and prepared his speech:

 ** _"One hundred years ago...our people were little more than dirt farmers, struggling just to survive. They had nothing but their hopes and their fists, and they brought both of them along when they came to America, many to this very city. Now..."_**

Emmett popped open a bottle, but never drank it, even as his speech progressed:

 ** _"Some of you are young so there's no reason you'd remember, but there was a time...a glorious time...when the Irish owned Gotham City. There was no son of a bitch could make a move without giving us our due, and any sorry shite dull enough to cross or doublecross us all paid a high heavy price. We had the cops, the judges, the councilmen... Hell, he had the whole bloody city at our beck and call! So what happened?"_**

 ** _"We got cocky, conceited."_** Arthur crossed his arms.

 ** _"Lost our edge."_** Brian huffed.

 ** _"We lost our edge..."_** Conner leaned forward, **_"just enough for a piece of garbage like Salvatore Maroni to steal what was rightfully ours."_**

 ** _"That's right."_** Emmett nodded in appreciation, **_"Some of us feared Maroni. Some ran. A few maybe even deigned to work for him, siding against their own kind."_**

The gang groaned in appalling, **_"But now that the Big Bad Bat's taken him down... that, gentlemen, has provided us with a singular opportunity. The Russians are dead. The Chinese turned tail and retreated, leaving the drug trade ripe for the taking. The yakuza have gone silent."_**

 ** _"Piss on 'em!"_** Darcy waved his Beretta Px4 Storm in the air, **_"Piss on 'em all!"_**

 ** _"Aye. 'Cause this is our time! Anyone crosses us..."_** Emmett drew and raised his Glock 17 like the Liberty Torch, **_"and we'll paint the streets red with their blood!"_**

The gang cheered in approval, but Raven could hear nothing. _A...wendigo._

 ** _"And when they're gone, we'll make your father proud, and purge ourselves of the filthy traitors who betrayed their own kind and make Gotham City ours once more!"_**

Out of the blue, Raven hugged Robin just as Emmett threw down his beer bottle. While he was taken aback by her abrupt action, he quickly understood why this was necessary in a split second.

 ** _BANG! BANG BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

One by one, then there were none.

When finally the dust cleared, the smoke dissipated, and the gunfire ceased, Robin and Raven both stepped out of the latter's sphere, their defense positions taken. They then slowly walked towards the bullet-riden door and eventually the room itself. They were ceremoniously greeted by a brutal bloodbath.

* * *

The day: June 28th, 2006. The time: 7:00 Daylight Savings Time (DST). The time in general: Nighttime. The name: Derek Shepard.

Derek Shepard was a retired US Navy Seal who was best known for his "loose cannon" methods in getting the mission accomplished. He was a meticulous weapons specialist/efficient sharpshooter, having laid his hands on any kind, ranging from handgun to rifle. He was one of the honorable discharges. He was just getting to reconcile with his family. He was just knowing the love of his life. He was just too little, too late. He was just... _No..._

He was just getting started.

Derek parked his black 1970 Dodge Challenger a few feet from the blue 1967 Ford Mustang GT Fastback and the grey 1968 Plymouth Road Runner Hemi. He watched as the two men he'd been follow get out of the latter. Gripping the wheel quite gently, he inhaled and exhaled as the two entered the club, the two private detectives watching from afar. He never liked the cops as the cops never liked him. Scum like Bullock and Montoya seemed like there were the only good in the world, aware of the horrors that came out of it. They were wrong, and that was just their little fantasy. The reality of it was this: They let their power and position get the best of them, resulting in perceived police brutality and occasional excessive force. Maybe Batman was right about Lieutenant Gordon and the fact that he was the only hope Gotham had left.

Derek, of course, would be the judge of that.

Derek watched as the two private detectives suddenly disappear into thin air. _The hell...? Where did they go?_ Grimacing at the thought of these particular police officers upstaging him, he knew that he had to speed things up a little. Slipping on his tactical goggles and mask, he then took up with his M4A1 Carbine (with a M68 Aimpoint red dot sight and a M203 Grenade Launcher) before getting out of the car. Flipping up the optic covers for the scope, he readied and aimed his rifle at the conveniently closed window. He couldn't just "spray and pray", something he consciously criticized as he turned on his earpiece:

 ** _"One hundred years ago...our people were little more than dirt farmers, struggling just to survive. They had nothing but their hopes and their fists, and they brought both of them along when they came to America, many to this very city. Now..."_**

 _Now what?_

 ** _"Some of you are young so there's no reason you'd remember, but there was a time...a glorious time...when the Irish owned Gotham City. There was no son of a bitch could make a move without giving us our due, and any sorry shite dull enough to cross or doublecross us all paid a high heavy price. We had the cops, the judges, the councilmen... Hell, he had the whole bloody city at our beck and call! So what happened?"_**

 _You fucked up, that's what happened._

 ** _"We got cocky, conceited."_**

 _Uh-huh._

 ** _"Lost our edge."_**

 _Mmm-hmm._

 ** _"We lost our edge...just enough for a piece of garbage like Salvatore Maroni to steal what was rightfully ours."_**

 _That's right._

 ** _"That's right. Some of us feared Maroni. Some ran. A few maybe even vouched to work for him, siding against our own kind."_**

 _Well, at least they're doin' you a favor._

 ** _"But now that the Big Bad Bat's taken him down... that, gentlemen, has provided us with a singular opportunity. The Russians are dead. The Chinese turned tail and retreated, leaving the drug trade ripe for the taking. The Yakuza have gone silent."_**

 _The Russians, the Chinese, the Japanese... What's the fucking difference? What's the fucking similarity?_

 ** _"Piss on 'em! Piss on 'em all!"_**

 _Right after I piss on you all first._

 ** _"Aye. 'Cause this is our time! Anyone crosses us...and we'll paint the streets red with their blood!"_**

 _Nope, just with yours, pal._

 ** _"And when they're gone, we'll make your father proud, and purge ourselves of the filthy traitors who betrayed their own kind and make Gotham City ours once more!"_**

 _Not on your life._

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Derek continued firing until he knew that every single motherfucker in that room was riddled with every single motherfucking rifle shell in this gun. Or, at the very most, he made sure. So...

Derek fired the grenade launcher.

* * *

Suddenly, Robin and Raven saw the glass window smash open and in dropped a grenade. Said grenade rolled a few feet away from Emmett's still breathing body. Acting fast, the former pulled the latter and they both ducked behind stacks of pallets just as the grenade went off.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The grenade ended up decimating half of the club...something Derek outside winced at.

* * *

 ** _"Ouch."_**

Derek wrinkled his nose before nodding in satisfaction and walking back to his car. He drove away and never looked back, knowing that his work here was done...for now. It was at the point of his life where he would reach an epiphany. Not the point where he had just committed a mass murder, but the point where he had just avenged his loved ones' deaths.

 _"Derek Shepard is dead. I am...The Executioner."_

* * *

 **A/N** : Yes, this chapter is a Shout-Out to _Daredevil's **Bang**_ , right down to my _Punisher_ Expy. Derek Shepard is my OC / take of the _Marvel_ Knight. One more thing: While Terra is the main focus of this story, she is not entirely the main character.


End file.
